Danza de Pasión
by krizue
Summary: Es el último año del Furinkan, el baile se acerca.... 2 cuerpos que se atraen, un calor envolvente, dos pares de labios sedientos, 2 corazones que se confiesan, una pasión desbordante una danza eterna.... LIME RANxAK


**Es la primera vez que escribimos algo así, todo antes era muy casto, esto fue difícil de escribir, tsuki y yo nos demoramos tratando de expresar bien nuestras ideas….. bueno ojalá lo disfruten….**

**Tsuki, gracias por tu colaboración **

-----

Era otoño, las hojas caían de los árboles y Akane contemplaba el silencio inusual que la rodeaba, caminaba hacia la escuela, perdida en sus pensamientos, ella sabía lo que había escuchado ese día en jusenkyo "te amo" dijo él, y aunque ella sabía que no lo iba a escuchar en ningún momento cercano, era suficiente para calentar su corazón.

Un suspiro escapó sus labios a la vez que una extraña melancolía se apoderaba de su mente, su último año de secundaría estaba por terminar, la escuela Furinkan no volvería a ser el paisaje de las extrañas locuras que conformaban su vida desde que aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos color zafiro había llegado a su casa junto con su extravagante padre

-¡Akane!- volvió su cabeza para ver a la alegre Ukyo caminando con prisa -espérame...-

-hola Ukyo ¿cómo has estado?- dijo la joven de cabello azulado a la vez que disminuía su velocidad para permitir que la joven llegase a su lado

-dime Akane¿ya conseguiste el vestido para el baile de promoción?

-el... el vestido- un sentimiento de impaciencia e ira se apoderó de ella, cómo podría tener un vestido si aun ni había conseguido que nadie le propusiera ser su pareja, específicamente un pelinegro con vestimenta china no le había preguntado si quería acompañarlo - pues la verdad no es que esté muy emocionada por ir

-ya veo, Ranma aún no te ha invitado.- La cara de Akane se puso de color escarlata a la vez que se contenía por golpear a la joven que caminaba a su lado

-para tu información lo que ese tonto haga me tiene sin cuidado

-si ya veo, a propósito, donde está?, por lo general caminan juntos a la escuela, la brillante mirada marrón de Akane se empaño de repente mientras intentaba ocultar la incertidumbre de su voz

-ha tenido que irse temprano, últimamente no hablamos mucho, ha estado muy distante...

-hmmm, sabes que Ranma es una persona muy extraña, no te preocupes por él- Akane la miró, "no es que este preocupada por él, estoy preocupada por nosotros" se sonrojó levemente mientras intentaba apartar de su mente el concepto de "nosotros", se alegró por poder hablar con Ukyo acerca de esto sin esperar que utilizara la oportunidad para ir detrás de Ranma, su nueva relación le había ayudado mucho, se le veía muy feliz y nunca más se preocupó por ayuda en el restaurante

-cómo está Ryoga?- dijo en un intento desesperado por cambiare el tema, Ukyo sonrió de inmediato mientras sus mejillas tomaban una linda tonalidad rosa

-lo vieras, el otro día o mandé a comprar unos rábanos y regresó tres días después con mercado de una tienda que nunca había oído nombrar... no tengo idea de donde habrá estado, y claro que el pobre tampoco sabe es tan despistado- La conversación continuó por el resto del trayecto a la escuela, cuando llegaron encontraron un inusual ambiente festivo, en el patio había en su gran mayoría mujeres, mientras que los hombres parecían haberse escondido, todas estaban hablando emocionadas, el tema: el baile de graduación, Akane movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente siguiendo el camino hacia su salón mientras que ukyo se quedaba a discutir.

Había llegado de la escuela para ser arrastrada a su habitación por sus hermanas; ahora, Akane bailaba al ritmo de la música imaginaria, frente a su espejo contemplaba como podrían ser las cosas si sólo él se decidiera por ella, minutos antes Kasumi y Nabiki habían estado con ella midiéndola y escogiendo telas, estaban muy emocionadas, su pequeña hermanita por fin se graduaría. Muchas imágenes se apoderaban de su mente, pero no se imaginaba que alguien observaba cada movimiento, y sonreía con cada nota que ella tarareaba. "tengo que invitarla" pensaba Ranma "sino alguien más lo hará" estaba colgado de la ventana, como habitualmente hacía después de un día agitado, solo verla hacía que sus preocupaciones se fueran y encontraba la tranquilidad. El joven se armó de valor, saltó con habilidad al jardín y entró de nuevo en la casa, su mirada fija en las escaleras, su pensamiento en Akane "tengo que hablar hoy con ella".

Ella por su parte no dejaba de fantasear con encontrarse entre los brazos de Ranma, estaba tan concentrada que no sentía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; De repente sintió unos fuertes pasos por la escalera, se dirigían a su cuarto, escuchó un golpecito, que terminó de sacarla de su estupor y abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente a su prometido.

- Akane tu...-

-Ranma...?-, normalmente él sólo se asomaría por la ventana, verlo aparecer por la puerta, era algo extraño - dime, que necesitas?

-hablar...- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, sin saber que esperar, ese día, se había comportado extraño, celoso, pero esta vez parecía más sincero, Kuno la había invitado al baile, por supuesto, ella no iba a aceptar, aún así Ranma no pudo evitar enfadarse.

– hablar de que? – dijo automáticamente, en el tono sarcástico de siempre

- pues…. – "tengo que decirle" – Akane yo, yo – pero las palabras no salían, después de todo, hablar no era su fuerte, así que siguió sus impulsos, se acercó, sujeto con una mano su cintura y con la otra agarró suavemente su mentón. Olía muy bien, a vainilla y flores, amaba ese olor, que siempre le recordaba la fragilidad de su prometida, que lo hacía sentir importante, porque lo necesitaba. Ella estaba muy sorprendida, no sabía como responder – te amo – dijo en un susurro, había salido tan natural, sin pensarlo, que no lo podía creer

-Ra.. ranma? – susurró, sería cierto, o solo era su imaginación jugándole trucos otra vez – Ranma? - esto fue suficiente para sacarlo de su estupor y notó la posición en la que se encontraban, no había espacio entre sus cuerpos, él se separó rápidamente sonrojado y muy apenado – de verdad?

- hmm?

- es cierto lo que dijiste? – sus ojos brillaban, y Ranma supo que no había necesidad de esconder sus sentimientos por más tiempo

- claro Akane, yo…. Yo te amo! - Akane no lo podía creer, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que lo tiró contra la puerta, cerrándola tras ellos, iba a quejarse, pero de pronto sintió los labios de Akane sobre los suyos, se sentía tenso, indeciso, la calidez del cuerpo de la joven era como un hechizo que se apoderaba lentamente de todos sus sentidos, todo lo que podía sentir era su suave aroma, su frágil cuerpo y sus suaves labios rozando los suyos de manera tímida. Akane se separó lentamente de él, resistiendo el impulso de besarlo de nuevo, había anhelado esto por tanto tiempo, lo había soñado tantas veces y ahora que se hacía realidad temía escuchar la alarma de su despertador indicándole que todo se desvanecería en su mente; Ranma la miraba extasiado, su linda Akane, finalmente suya, suya por una decisión mutua no por una tonta imposición de los padres

-creo que lo mejor es… que durmamos- dijo Akane intentando romper el silencio que se había apoderado de ellos, Ranma salió de su estupor para sonreír tímidamente a la vez que rodeaba a su novia por la cintura

- si lo creo- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la sostuvo con fuerza contra él – buenas noches amor.- Akane suspiró y dejó que su cabeza reposara en el pecho cálido que le ofrecía el joven.

Ranma corría por las calle, pensando en Akane. Como sus labios se sentían tan suaves contra los propios, el brillo de sus ojos al contacto de sus labios, la necesidad, y el intenso deseo que hicieron que pensara en empujarla a la cama, todavía podía sentir el beso en su boca, deteniéndose en el parque, decidió sentarse y tratar de aclarar su mente, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella.

Decidió ir a donde su amiga de toda la vida por consejo, Ukyo sabría que hacer, ya no había más tiempo para ocultarse, no más insultos, no más máscaras, Ranma debía mostrarle a Akane todo lo que sentía, mostrar con un gesto como su corazón palpitaba cada vez que la veía, como una sonrisa era suficiente para quitarle el aliento, al final de la noche volvió al dojo tendo convencido de que Ukyo tenía grandes ideas, a lo mejor una cena romántica sería lo mejor para los dos, poder expresar todo, sin temor a ser escuchados, Uc-chan se iría de la ciudad por un par de días, y el restaurante estaría a su disposición.

Ranma ya tenía todo planeado antes de irse Ukyo cocinaría algo y lo dejaría para calentar... Lo único que faltaba era invitar a Akane.

Se apresuró para tocar en la puerta de Akane con algo de nervios, como esperaba que le agradase aquello que había preparado, la joven abrió lentamente, al verlo su rostro se iluminó automáticamente, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba lo mucho que lo quería, ante tan tierno gesto Ranma la abrazó y le besó con cariño

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.- le dijo una vez la demostración de afecto hubo culminado, ella lo miró un tanto sorprendida

- una sorpresa dices…¿acaso limpiaste tu habitación?- dijo en un tono sugestivo a la vez que le sonreía de manera pícara y arqueaba una ceja de manera desafiante

-ja ja ja… te sorprenderías- dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, Akane intentó voltearse mas los brazos de Ranma le impidieron moverse –cierra los ojos- le dijo suavemente al oido lo cual hizo que Akane dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió una tela cubrirle los ojos

- ¿qué haces?- dijo mientras reía

- ya te dije que te he preparado una sorpresa

- si, eso ya lo dijiste pero ahora me pregunto como harás para hacerme llegar hasta allá- Ranma lo dudo un poco, no lo había pensado, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para detenerse en pequeñeces, flexionó levemente sus rodillas y puso un brazo en la cintura de la joven y el otro en sus piernas, se enderezó y la levantó con facilidad, Akane ahogó un grito ante lo sorpresivo de la acción pero después se relajó en los brazos del joven mientras este caminaba tranquilamente por las escaleras.

La bajó lentamente una vez llegaron al restaurante de Ukyo, y revisó una última vez la ambientación que había preparado para la linda joven que había cargado en sus brazos, la comida estaba aún caliente y dispuesta en la mesa, unas cuantas velas listas para ser encendidas estaban puestas en lugares claves para hacer la cena más agradable y finalmente una linda rosa decoraba el puesto que Akane ocuparía en la mesa. Se apresuró a encender las velas y a posicionarse de manera tal que podría ver la cara que pondría Akane al ver el lugar

-Listo- le dijo a la vez que retiraba la venda, una vez esta descubrió los ojos marrones de la joven esta se quedó sin alientos, la escena era supremamente romántica y de repente empezó a escuchar música, Ranma la miró desde donde había encendido el estéreo con una conmovedora sonrisa, se inclinó levemente ante ella lo cual la hizo sonrojar

-¿quieres bailar?- ella asintió tímidamente mientras él la conducía en sus brazos por el suelo como si flotasen entre las nubes.

Una vez hubieron terminado de comer Ranma se acercó a ella rodeando la mesa, tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas - Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – preguntó nervioso, temiendo un no por respuesta, lo que encontró fue mejor que un sí, su sonrisa, esa que podía hacer que un día lluvioso se llenara de sol, que podía iluminar el rincón más oscuro, la que detenía su corazón – es eso un sí? – ella solo asintió, el joven movió su mano y tomó la de ella con mucha delicadeza – bailamos? – Akane no sabía como reaccionar a tanta dulzura, miró a su alrededor, parecía imposible que ese mismo lugar hubiera sido testigo de tantas peleas y malentendidos, para ella Ucchan's nunca volvería a ser lo mismo

Si – respondió a la mirada expectante de Ranma, los dos se levantaron y se movieron al ritmo de la suave música de fondo, eran como una unión perfecta, las manos de Akane cabían en las de Ranma, su altura era la necesaria para que él pudiera poner su quijada en lo alto de su cabeza, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

De pronto se olvidaron del mundo, de las velas que se estaban acabando, de la música de fondo, del ruido de la calle, nada importaba, eran sólo ellos dos, se miraron a los ojos y sin necesidad de articular palabra se dijeron todo lo que sentían, Ranma tomó a Akane por la cintura pegándola a su propio cuerpo, la besó, un beso largo y tierno, lleno de dulzura , ella pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y luego las puso sobre su pecho, lo que hizo que Ranma se estremeciera. Abandonó su boca para posar sus labios en su cuello, hacia arriba por la línea de la quijada hasta llegar al oído donde susurró todo lo que nunca antes había podido decir, la respiración de Akane se agitó ante las nuevas sensaciones que este tipo de contacto le provocaban, con sus manos empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en la fuerte espalda de su novio, Ranma movió un poco sus hombros como señal del agrado que le causaba este tipo de caricia, Akane sonrió para sus adentros, el extraordinario guerrero Ranma Saotome se encontraba ronroneando como un gatito ante las caricias delicadas de una mujer. Ranma se sentía extasiado por el roma del cabello de la joven y lo empezó a besar delicadamente, lentamente fue bajando de nuevo a su cuello mientras sus manos dibujaban su delicada silueta, las manos de Akane ampliaron la circunferencia de los círculos trazados y empezaron a subir hasta llegar hasta el final de la trenza que sujetaba el cabello azabache de su novio, con alguna dificultad deshizo la trenza y empezó a acariciar el suave cabello del joven, Él amaba la sensación de ella a su lado. Ranma movió su mano desde su cintura, hacia arriba hasta encontrar la cremallera del vestido. Lentamente la bajó, cuando llegó al final, movió su mano de vuelta a su hombro. Y deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la tira y retiró el vestido de su cuerpo que cayó hasta sus rodillas, Ranma miró fijamente, absorbiendo toda la belleza que se encontraba enfrente, Akane lo miró algo apenada, sus ojos evadiendo los intensos ojos azules que la miraban intentando memorizar cada pequeño detalle de ella

- eres hermosa- dijo él mientras se le acercó de nuevo para besarla tiernamente en los labios, Akane arrastró su por mano encima del pecho de Ranma hasta su cuello. Entonces empezó a quitarle su camisa. Desabotonó lentamente botón por botón, besando cada centímetro de piel mientras que era expuesta. Ranma omitía pequeños suspiros de placer ante los besos de la joven. La prenda roja cayó al suelo y Akane se regocijó en el fuerte y esculpido cuerpo de Ranma, se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta que estaba viéndolo tan fijamente, no es que no lo hubiese visto antes, solo que esta vez él sabía que lo estaba viendo y ella podía admirarlo todo lo que quisiera, de nuevo se abrazaron esta vez no sintiendo ropa sino la calidez emanada de la piel del otro.

Caricias apasionadas y llenas de corazón eran compartidas mientras exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Ranma se separó un poco para recostarla suavemente, se sorprendió de su belleza; la manera en que la luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo parecía invitarlo a continuar besándola, ella sólo sonreía mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, Ranma se acercó a la cama y empezó a besar sus pies, Akane soltaba pequeñas risitas a la vez que el joven iba ascendiendo, llenando de besos cada parte de sus largas y delineadas piernas, Akane suspiraba sintiendo como toda su sangre hervía, hervía por él, de repente y como impulsada por una especie de resorte Akane se sentó tomó a Ranma y lo aprisionó bajo ella mientras lo besaba apasionadamente en la boca, el joven se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de papeles pero por primera vez no le incomodó sentir que no tenía el control, sentir que no era el más fuerte de la situación, Akane continuó besándolo mientras él intentaba con algo de torpeza desabrochar el sostén de la joven, Akane viendo la creciente frustración de su prometido, tomó el control de la situación, fue besando su quijada, su pecho, su perfecto abdomen, dudó por un Segundo, antes de llegar a su pantalón y desabrocharlo, para lentamente deslizarlo por sus piernas. Ranma rodó quedando el encima, y empezó a besarla de Nuevo mientras que lograba desabrochar el sostén, con dulzura la besó de nuevo, su largo cuello y sus senos. La ropa que se interponía entre sus cuerpo fue rápidamente desechada; en la habitación solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y ellos solo sentían el cuerpo del otro, su sudor, su olor, su calor;

Ranma- la voz de Akane detuvo al joven de cabello azabache con algo de temor

¿qué pasa?, estás bien…- ella asintió, de hecho estaba muy bien pero había algo que la perturbaba –no estás segura?-

Claro que sí es solo que… bueno… tu sabes- él la miraba confundido, sus profundos ojos azules intentando buscar en los marrones de ella las palabras que la joven pensaba

Akane…

Pues es que…- ella lo miró, se sentía un tanto incómoda por haber interrumpido el momento, además le avergonzaba decirle a su prometido aquello que la inquietaba –estoy segura que el vestido de la graduación no me entrará si me llegase a salir barriga.- Ranma se golpeó la cabeza, cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante!, besó a Akane rápidamente y se apresuró a buscar entre las cosas de Ukyo "vamos, debes tener… por favor dime que tienes uno" esculcó entre las gavetas hasta que encontró el pequeño empaque metálico, sintió como su cuerpo liberaba una gran tensión

Ranma… donde estás?

En seguida voy Akane- buscó una fuente de luz y se puso a leer las instrucciones… no parecía complicado, abrió con cuidado el envoltorio y sacó su contenido.

Ranma se está demorando mucho- Akane miraba la puerta por la cual había salido su novio hace unos minutos, "me pregunto si habrá estado preparado, está haciendo un poco de frío", tomó un pedazo de cabello y empezó a jugar impaciente con él cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearla por detrás

Te hice esperar mucho?- dijo susurrándole dulcemente al oído lo cual hizo que Akane se estremeciera

Algo, pero si…- echó una mirada rápida lo cual hizo que su rostro iluminara de rojo la habitación, Ranma soltó una pequeña risa mientras recostaba de nuevo a Akane para besarla

Si, afortunadamente Ukyo tenía algunos reservados- no tardo mucho antes que ambos volvieran a besarse y acariciarse con la pasión con la que lo estaban haciendo, cada vez era más intenso, Ranma ya no podía más, la miró a los ojos pidiéndole consentimiento, la necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba el aire, ninguna sensación era comparable a la de ella temblando debajo de él. Sus cuerpos moviéndose al mismo compás, sus manos y sus besos recorriendo sus pieles. Espero un poco a que ella le indicara que estaba bien, siempre escuchó que la primera vez de una mujer era dolorosa, Akane entonces se empezó a moverse lentamente, y él no podía creer lo bien que se sentía el ser uno con ella se sentía tan cerca, todo su cuerpo en función de sentirla a ella, la joven trató de esconder la exclamación de dolor, que pronto se mezcló con los gemidos de los dos que llenaban la habitación, Akane suspiró y besó tiernamente a Ranma, indicándole que todo estaba bien; Ranma emitió un grito sofocado cuando sintió las uñas de Akane clavarse en su espalda y sus piernas acomodarse alrededor de su cintura, mientras los movimientos se tornaban más intensos y rápidos.

Ranma se tumbó encima de Akane tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella pasó su mano por el cabello negro y ahora alborotado de su prometido, él levantó la mirada y sonrió –te amo –

Yo a ti – respondió el rodando para acostarse junto a ella.

Ella colocó su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del joven reconfortándose en el calor emanado de este, la tibieza que parecía penetrar por cada poro de su piel que quedaba en contacto con su cuerpo desnudo, y fue esto lo último que sintió antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al mundo de los s exhausta físicamente con la alegría de saber que sería él lo primero que vería al despertar

-----

…**.Este es un fic realizado por GLANCLAS inc.** ®** Representado por tsuki no mizu y Krizue……**

**Por favor click en el botoncito moradito…..**

**Esperamos sus críticas constructivas **


End file.
